


A Good, Good Morning

by Laineygaynee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, like the FLUFFIEST FLUFF, wrote this in like 20 minutes during an anthropology lecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineygaynee/pseuds/Laineygaynee
Summary: Adora awakens to love.





	A Good, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's been Too Damn Long since I posted a fic on this account, so I decided to flex my newly acquired She-ra muscles on you all. Hope you enjoy ;)

Adora awoke to the smell of flowers. And sea salt. And a distinct brand of Brightmoon hair gel, mixed with hints of glitter. She opened her eyes to see that half of the princess alliance were sharing a bed with her. Then she remembered last night.

They’d been dead tired after the battle for Brightmoon. Queen Angella, in her infinite benevolence, had agreed to let all the members of the new alliance stay the night at her castle, though she probably hadn’t expected them to initiate an impromptu cuddle fest with her daughter. 

Adora blushed; the three girls currently enclosing her were very close, warm, and cute, three sensations that, while undoubtedly pleasant, she wasn’t in the mood to confront right now. She attempted to silently untangle herself from the cuddle pile, but if years of losing climbing contests to Catra had taught her anything, it was that she wasn’t exceptionally nimble. She only wished she’d remembered that in time to not wake up Perfuma.

She and Mermista had had their heads buried in her chest, with Perfuma hugging Mermista from behind. The sight of them snuggling like that had been adorable, but Perfuma unwrapped her hands from the aquatic princess when Adora woke up.

“Morning, Shera.” She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Hey, Perfuma. How do you manage to smell so good after all that fighting?”

She giggled. “I could ask you the same question.” Her bemused expression shifted to concern. “you’re giving off some seriously negative vibes right now. You feeling alright?”

Adora blushed deeper. “I-I-I’m fine, honestly, I’m just…”

“Just what?”

“... flustered.”

Perfuma smiled knowingly, pulling herself up to face level with Adora, whose blush progressed somewhere past purple as she stared into those wonderfully dark eyes.

“Well, I think I know how to deal with ‘flustered’. Lemme show you.”

Perfuma’s kiss was like a spell; Adora felt all her worries melt away as their lips met. They began to pull each other closer, running their fingers through each other’s hair and giggling with joy in between their fervent, glorious kissing. It was energizing; so energizing that it roused Glimmer from her slumber, who, upon noticing the act of blatant lesbianism occuring mere inches from her, gasped with incredulity.

She jostled Adora. “Hey, when are you guys gonna give me a turn?”

Adora broke off with a start, turning to face Glimmer with shock and confusion. “A-a turn?”

“With who?” Perfuma asked. “Me or Shera?”

Glimmer shrugged. “Either works.”

Adora relaxed a little. “I mean, you could do me, if you want.”

“Of course I want to, silly. I love you! Now come here.”

She shifted closer to Glimmer, who kissed her with a majesty to equal Perfuma’s. Perfuma watched with silent appreciation as Mermista woke up behind her, joining in on the show with an amused grin.

“We all making out with each other?” She asked Perfuma.

“Yeah. It’s rad.” 

“Nice. Wanna hit me up with some lip action?” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

The four girls kissed themselves silly, locking lips until they had effectively re-tuckered themselves out. Reassuming their prior positions in the cuddle pile, the four of them basked in the warmth, both from the sunrise, and from each other.

“I love you guys.” Mermista said.

“Me too,” Perfuma replied. “Babes, the aura here is exceptionally gnarly. Love it.”

“I’m never letting you go.” Glimmer said, tightening her grip around her girlfriends. “Not now, not ever.”

Adora looked out at the rising sun. It rose on a world of uncertainty; the horde was still out there, plotting against them. Who knows what could become of Eternia, or what might happen to her friends, both old and new, in the coming months. Adora certainly didn’t. 

But looking around her, at the family she had claimed for herself, she felt a surge of hope about the future. Whatever happened next, Adora knew her partners would be there with her for it. 

She felt tears of joy in her eyes. She held Glimmer closer, letting her solidity, her reality, overwhelm her senses as tears fell into her partner’s hair. Concerned, Glimmer, Perfuma, and Mermista shifted their focus to her.

“Babe, you alright?”

“What’s wrong?”

Adora laughed through the tears. “I love you guys!” 

Mermista patted her on the back. “We love you too, sweetie. We love you too.” 


End file.
